


everybody is making love - or else expecting rain

by casanovica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desrow Gerard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Size Kink, a fluffy ending cause why not, bullets frank, degradation kink, dick too big frank.exe stopped working, experimenting with past tense, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: Gerard Way, notorious punk anarchist and singer, fucks a fan after a show.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 23
Kudos: 147





	everybody is making love - or else expecting rain

**Author's Note:**

> the author has very specific kinks and would like to apologize

“Holy shit. You’re Gerard Way.”

There was a short, wide-eyed guy standing in his dressing room doorway. He had copper hair styled in a faux-hawk and plush pink lips parted in surprise. He barely stood a few inches over five feet, if Gerard had to guess. He was wearing shiny, unscuffed boots and had a t-shirt with Gerard’s band’s name and logo on it, fresh from the merch booth. A baby punk, fresh out of a freshman sociology seminar. He probably asked his mommy for hair gel and eyeliner so he could blend in at the concert that night. He probably had an anarchist A button on his backpack but didn’t even know what it meant.

Gerard untied the red bandana from his neck and tossed it over on the vanity counter, where his feet were kicked up, tired from the sold out show his band just played.

“Who’s asking?”

The guy blushed and lifted his hand to tuck imaginary bangs behind his ear.

“I’m Frank. I’m a big fan of you guys. I was kind of just wandering around the venue and then there you were! So, hi, I guess.”

He smiled so sweetly. Gerard almost found it charming. He would have, the guy was Gerard’s type after all: shy, twink-y, the perfect size to fuck against a wall. Still, his answer didn’t solve the question of why he was in Gerard’s space while he was in cool down mode.

“Well, Frank, that’s nice and all, but what the fuck are you doing in my dressing room?”

Frank froze like a statue, staring at Gerard. He panicked, looking around for a good explanation. He didn’t find one.

“I’m not a stalker, I swear! I just wanted to see what you were like in person. You’re so cool.”

Gerard rolled his eyes, “So, do you want an autograph or something?” and shrugged off his leather jacket, exposing some of his cuts and bruises from an earlier skirmish with the authorities. Turning back to Frank, he saw the man’s eyes glaze over. His gaze was centered on his biceps, his sweat-sheened skin. Then his eyes trailed down, lower. Gerard raised an eyebrow.“Or do you want something else?”

*

“Oh. Oh? Uhhhhhhh.” Frank moaned, wiggling his ass back on Gerard’s finger.

His finger. It only took one of Gerard’s spit soaked fingers to get Frank moaning and writhing. It would have been pathetic if it wasn’t so hot. Seeing that plump little ass shake around a single one of his digits, it was a thing of beauty. Gerard wanted to watch it shake around his cock. The thought itself sent blood straight to his groin in anticipation.

Gerard hungrily shoved another finger inside of the spit soaked hole and heard a moan of desperation in reply. Frank changed from shifting his ass around the fingers to just fucking back against them. Gerard pushed his hand against Frank’s back, shoving his torso forward onto the dressing room table and pinning him down. Frank whined. Gerard licked his lips at the delicious sight.

“You’ll take what I give you.” Is all Gerard said in reply, fucking his fingers into Frank.

Frank just nodded and let out more little moans. 

Seeing him initially. Gerard would’ve guessed that Frank was a talker during sex, but nope. He was a whiner. He sure was loud, though, letting out tiny high pitched whimpers one after another. When Frank let out a deep, low moan, Gerard knew he was doing something right.

“Oh, did you like that baby?” Gerard shoved the tips of his fingers against the spot that made Frank moan again. “You like it when I touch you here?”

Frank nodded and let out a tortured, “Mmhmm.”

Gerard kept thrusting his fingers in and out, but avoided hitting Frank’s prostate, eager to tease. “Use your words.”

Frank let out a wail, burying his face in his arm. He was so overwhelmed it felt like a challenge just to pull words from his mind to speak.“Please.”

Gerard smirked, getting right up by Frank’s ear to whisper. He was playing right into Gerard’s hands. “Please what? Did you like it when I touched you there?”

Frank gave him no coherent response, so he slowed the movement of his fingers. Frank slammed his fist against the table, the biggest display of emotion he’d shown thus far. Gerard liked what he was pulling out of him.

“Yes. Feels good. Please. More.” He nodded frantically, hips squirming, trying to get more of anything he could manage.

Gerard stroked Frank’s back with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied. “Good boy.”

His fingers easily found Frank’s prostate again, but instead of fucking into it, Gerard let his fingers press on that spot inside of Frank. Slowly, he began to rub circles with the tips of his fingers against it, keeping his pressure steady.

Frank instantly forgot how to breathe.

Gerard steadily started pushing harder and harder against it, until he had his middle and pointer finger as far in Frank’s ass as they would go. He curled and uncurled his finger against the growing gland. It earned him a drawn out sob. Gerard was sure Frank had tears coating his cheeks now, just from how desperate he was. The muscles in his ass beckoned him deeper, needing to be filled and fucked.

Gerard looked up at him as he continued his ministrations. Frank was shaking, his chest down against the vanity counter in the dressing room. His tiny body vibrating with pleasure. Gerard would have put money that the man had never had anyone play with his ass before and if they did, they certainly hadn’t done him right. He licked at Frank’s neck as he milked his prostate, occasionally giving a nibble or sucking a bruise, driving him almost to the brink of insanity. He ached to hear the smaller man beg for his cock, and he knew that point was quickly approaching.

Gerard continued until Frank’s moans became shorter and more breathy, like he was getting close to coming. That was all well and good, but he wasn’t about to let the small man come until Gerard was buried deep in his ass.

He added a third finger, but kept from stimulating the one spot that would push Frank over the edge.

“More.” Frank begged, sounding absolutely wrecked.

Gerard scissored his fingers. “Shh. You’ll get what you want. Gotta stretch you first.”

Frank shook his head and tried shoving back against Gerard’s hand again. “Fuck me.”

Gerard looked down at Frank’s little hole. He was taking three fingers well, but Gerard knew his dick was on the larger side and Frank would need to be stretched a little further to take him in. 

“Be patient.” He commanded, adding a fourth finger just to be sure.

This set Frank off and he writhed on the counter like something had possessed him, letting out shrill, desperate cries. “Gerard. Need it. Fuck my ass. Please.” He forced out. 

His voice sounded completely wrecked, like he had been taking Gerard’s cock for the past ten minutes instead of his fingers. That kicked Gerard into gear. He had never seen such a cockslut, never seen someone so desperate for a dick in their ass. Frank was fucking gorgeous like this. He  _ needed _ to get his cock in there,  _ now _ .

“Fuck. Take off your clothes.” Gerard told him, removing his fingers and searching for his personal bottle of lube from his duffel bag. He didn’t make a habit of fucking fans or anything. He just enjoyed a bit of anal play from time to time when he had the privacy and needed to burn off some post-show energy. But he was so glad to have brought it into the dressing room with him this time, because now he’d get to sink his cock into Frank’s tight ass. He removed all his clothes, from ripped tank top to leather boots, and turned to Frank wearing only his boxers.

When he turned around, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Frank's eyes were dark and shiny with lust. His chest was flushed and pink, his nipples peaked. There were drops of sweat running down his lithe torso. They traveled down and down until they reached the bush of pubic hair at Frank’s groin. There, nestled in the curls, was one of the dantiest cocks Gerard had ever seen. 

It was red and leaking from the prostate massage, but still small and adorable. Gerard almost wanted to laugh.

“Oh, Frank. I knew you were a tiny guy, but I didn’t expect that to be the case everywhere.”

Frank’s mouth dropped open at the comment.

Gerard stepped forward and took Frank’s cock in his hand. “It’s so cute. Look, it even fits in my hand.” And sure enough it did. It was no bigger than Gerard’s palm. If he closed his hand, it would almost be like it wasn’t there. It was thick, which is a nice feature on a long dick, but on a stout one like Frank’s, it was just tragic.

He had never before played hide and seek with another man’s dick, but seeing Frank’s, it was certainly possible.

“Do you fuck with this cock?” Gerard asked, looking Frank in the eye, and starting to rub his thumb around the head. He felt it jump when he spoke, giving him all the permission needed to continue. Frank’s eyes were pleading to Gerard to not make him answer. Gerard’s lips quirked up. “You have. Did you make them come? Did they have to fake it?”

He watched Frank’s lower lip tremble. He dug his thumb into the slit and the accompanying whine was music to Gerard’s ears. “How did you feel when you pulled down your pants and saw the disappointment in their eyes?”

Precum spilled from the tip of Frank’s dick and he groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Gerard took his hand from Frank and raised it to his mouth, giving it a healthy lick. Slick and ready, he stuck it down his boxers and stroked his own dick to full hardness, wanting to see Frank’s reaction to his sizable cock.

“Look at me.” He commanded and Frank’s eyes shot open. Gerard pulled the underwear down, letting his dick spring up, hard and leaking. “Do you like what you see? Is this what you were hoping for?”

Frank nodded quickly at the sight.

“Are you sure? Your hole was pretty tight. Not sure if you can take this dick.”

Frank shook his head frantically. “I can. Just do it.”

“It’s no shame, not everyone can do it on the first go.” Gerard picked up the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. “Maybe I should put my fingers back in.”

Frank grabbed his wrists in his hands, still shaking with eager energy. “No no no no no. Just put it in. Fuck me open. Stretch my hole wide, just please do it.” And really, Gerard couldn’t deny him that.

“Sit on the counter.”

Frank had to hop a little to sit his ass on the counter. He propped his foot on a nearby chair and let the other dangle, presenting his hole to Gerard. It was shiny from the lube and looked so pretty. Gerard wanted to kiss it. Maybe some other time.

“Lean back.”

Gerard grabbed Frank’s thighs and hooked his knees under his elbows, holding him open. He let go for just a second, to slick his dick up and position it against Frank’s ass before pushing in.

Frank’s ass felt so good around him. He could describe it as plush, like velvet or silk or a warm apple pie, but it was none of those things, really. It felt a hot, tight asshole and that was all Gerard wanted it to be. He could feel Frank pulse around him as he breathed and adjusted to him. Gerard was almost lightheaded from it, the amazing sensations Frank was giving him. It dragged on for so long, Gerard getting fully inside of him, but at the same time it’s over in seconds. For a while they were just there, eyes closed. panting against one another, getting used to feeling so fucking good.

Eventually, Gerard put Franks legs down and gripped the sides of his hips. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

Once Frank had hooked his ankles behind Gerard’s back, he gave a shallow, forceful thrust.They moaned in unison and Gerard picked up the pace.

Gerard was caught up in thrusting, giving it to Frank as hard and as fast as they both needed. He listened so intently to Frank’s whimpers and moans, the sound of skin against skin, that he almost missed it. 

That is, until he heard a heavy whisper of, “holy shit” from beneath him. 

Gerard popped his eyes open, confused, but still thrusting. He found Frank’s face looking down at his own abdomen. Gerard followed his line of sight down. The sight almost made him come on the spot. As he thrusted in, he could see the tip of his dick bulge out in Frank’s lower stomach.

“Fuck.” He panted in awe. He was literally watching his own cock rearrange Frank’s guts.

He started thrusting harder, just to see himself poke through and then recede as he pulled out. 

Gerard knew he was longer than average, but he had never made a dick bulge in someone’s abdomen before. Thinking about it, it made sense. Frank was pretty skinny, his hip and collar bones jutting out. Gerard brought a hand from Frank’s hip to slide his fingers and over it and, yes, that was his dick he was feeling. He was so deep, giving it to Frank so hard that he could see the outline of his own cock through his skin. He couldn’t imagine anything more erotic.

“You’re watching this, right? You’re seeing yourself get fucked on my cock? God, look at you. Fucking gorgeous like this.”

It was mesmerizing. Gerard couldn’t look away. He watched the little round bump go up-and-down, in-and-out to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Gerard felt his balls tightening quicker than expected so he wrapped a hand around Frank’s little cock and started stroking. He babbled, not bothering to contain his thoughts anymore.

“I was wondering why such a pretty guy was cursed with such a small dick, but this is it, baby. It’s cause this is what you were born to do. You were born to take cock. Just look at yourself. Look at how pretty my dick makes that tummy look.”

Franks moans and whimpers grew high and shallow again. He gripped the edge of the counter, submitting to the feeling of Gerard’s dick pounding into him and rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. He lost himself in the sensation of being thoroughly fucked. Gerard could tell he was getting close and sped up his hand, bringing them both closer and closer to climax.

“Your little hole is gonna be so stretched. You won’t be able to walk for weeks. You’ll be able to feel me there and remember how good I fucked you.”

Frank, unable to form words or sounds other than pants and moans, threw his head back and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. His face was so flushed and red and sweaty and his eyes were so shiny. Gerard needed to see the pleasure tint his heavenly features.

“No.” He swatted the arm covering Frank’s face away. “I wanna see your face when you come. Want you to watch your tiny cock explode.”

Frank swallowed a breath and did as requested, eyes focused on his dick in Gerard’s hand. He ran a hand through his own hair, gripping and pulling it. He was vibrating, his entire body was on fire and he was ready to blow. 

His spot was hit dead on and that was it. That was all he could take. He came so hard he could hardly remember a world outside of that dressing room, outside of Gerard fucking into him, pushing out the skin on his abdomen.

Gerard watched as Frank came all over himself, wondering how he was able to milk that much cum from such a small cock for just a second before he felt that same heat rush through his veins and out his dick into Frank’s ass. Gerard fucked them both through it, thrusting until Frank was too sensitive and started pawing at him, shaking his head.

He pulled out slowly, watching his spunk spill out of Frank’s stretched hole, lovelier now that it was used so thoroughly. He was breathless.

Frank used the tissues on the counter to wipe the cum off his stomach before it dried. When he reached between his legs to clean the cum from his ass, Gerard stopped him.

“No. Leave it there. Now everyone will be able to smell it on you. You’ll feel it soak into your jeans and remember.”

Frank looked down at his clothes, thought about it a second, and then nodded.

They both got dressed in relative silence, save for the soft panting as they both worked to catch their breaths. He watched Frank shrink back into the shy kid he was when he first walked in, what felt like days ago to Gerard. He felt a little piece of his heart drop at the thought of Frank leaving after all that. Maybe it was just him thinking with his dick again, but he kinda didn’t want Frank to peace out forever.

Gerard leaned against the now open dressing room door. He wasn’t boxing Frank in, but he wasn’t beckoning him to leave either.

Frank looked over at Gerard as he approached him, lips tilted up in a satisfied line. Gerard stared confusedly at him, not sure how he was feeling now that his post orgasm haze was lifting.

“Can I…” Frank started to ask, bringing his hand up to Gerard’s face before dropping it and looking down, disappointed. “Nevermind. Goodbye, Gerard. Thanks for… everything I guess.” 

His head hung low as he passed Gerard and exited the dressing room, leaving down the hallway. Gerard bit his lip, restraining himself for a second before calling after Frank. He had just let himself be fucked raw and all the guy wanted was a simple kiss he didn’t think Gerard would give him. Gerard had to give him more than.

“Wait! Frank.”

Frank stopped and turned, hope hidden in his eyes.

Gerard rifled through his shit until he found his CD player. He popped it open and carefully pulled the disk out, holding it out to Frank.

“You’re new to the scene. I can tell. So, here. This is the mix I usually listen to. If you wanna get more into punk, this is a good place to start.”

A bright smile stretched across his face and he reverently took the mixtape from Gerard, watching the colors dance in the light reflecting from it. Gerard found it enchanting. “Rad.”

Gerard crossed his arms in effort to appear careless and nonchalant. “Yeah, I wanna hear what you think about it all next time.”

He watched Frank perk up at the thought of there being a next time and a warm sensation filled not his dick, but his heart. It was weird and unfamiliar and Gerard tried not to think too hard about it.

Gerard sighed. “Eh, fuck it. Come here.”

Gerard pulled Frank close and held his face in his hand before softly pressing his lips to his. It was a bit weird, a bit out of order, giving Frank a tender kiss after he called his cock tiny and came in his ass, but it was welcome. Gerard couldn’t help but feel that he could get used to this.

When they finally separated, Gerard ran his hands over Frank’s hair, fixing his faux-hawk slightly. “You do have to go, though. If I don’t help load the instruments into the truck my band will have my ass.”

Frank nodded, understandingly. “Yeah. But, I’ll see you again?”

Gerard attempted and failed to hold back a smile. “Yeah, next time.”

Frank walked out of the dressing room and the club, feeling Gerard the entire way, just as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't wanna apologize I had fun


End file.
